


Spring Training

by rose_malmaison



Series: Spring Training [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Baseball, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, loving from afar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of yearning for his boss, Tony tries to get up the gumption to ask him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Training

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ncis-drabble, a 500-word limit, 'spring' being the word of the week.

  
  
  
< • > < • > < • >  
  
 **Spring Training**  
  
They sit on the bench and watch Ziva hit a homer. Abby jumps up, shouting, "Zee-va, Zee-vah!"  
  
"Pretty good for a girl who, only yesterday, thought you hit the ball with the wrong end of the bat," comments Tony, clapping. Palmer is up next and Gibbs is busy coaching him. Their opponents, the Feebs, hoot derisively until Gibbs glares at them.  
  
Abby asks, "So, is it going to be a sneak-up-from-behind tactic or a head-on attack?"  
  
Tony snorts. "I can't ask him straight out, Abs. Sneaking up on Gibbs isn't an option either."  
  
"But Tony, we agreed you have to do something about this…"  
  
"This yearning? This madness? I can't think of anything but _him_ , 24-hours a day." He groans, "This is going to kill me. Or worse, _he's_ gonna kill me."  
  
Abby smacks Tony's arm. " _I'm_ going to kill you if you don't just talk to him, Tony. It's been _ten_ years! Look, here he comes now. _Tell_ him!" She smiles brightly at Gibbs when he comes over to stand in front of the bench. Gibbs nods at them but turns his attention to the field. Abby makes violent hand motions at Tony, who takes a deep breath and rises to stand next to Gibbs.  
  
"Hey, Boss."  
  
Gibbs shouts, "Bat up, Palmer!"  
  
"Uh…I was wondering if you'd like to go to a movie with me? They're playing WW2 movies at the Showcase and..."  
  
Palmer hits deep into left field and the NavyCops team cheers wildly.  
  
"...I've been wanting to ask you out for the longest time and…"  
  
Gibbs claps as Palmer runs to second.  
  
"...I was wondering…"  
  
Gibbs finally turns to Tony, looking confused, so Tony starts to repeat his invitation. He can feel his cheeks getting red and he wishes the ground would swallow him. No such luck. Gibbs is scrutinizing him, probably wondering what the hell he's doing interrupting a crucial part of the game.  
  
Tony backs away, raising one hand. "Never mind. My turn at bat, right?" His concentration is shot but he hits the ball and makes it to first. Gibbs is up next. The Feebs groan. Gibbs hits more homers than anyone.  
  
Only Gibbs misses the first pitch. And the second. Then it's three strikes and Ducky runs over to see if Gibbs is dying or something. Gibbs is staring at Tony and then he's pushing people out of his way and walking over and Tony's heart is in his mouth.  
  
"You talking a date?" Gibbs demands.  
  
 _Tell him you were kidding. Grin and make an ass of yourself._ Tony swallows hard. "Uh, yes?"   
  
Gibbs grins, slow and easy. "Huh. Sure." It starts to rain, a downpour that soaks them in seconds but Tony barely notices. "If you faint, DiNozzo, I ain't carrying you back to your car."  
  
"You said _yes_?" Tony asks stupidly.  
  
Gibbs rolls his eyes. "Unless we end up in bed with pneumonia. Let's go."  
  
"Together?"  
  
Gibbs just smiles and takes Tony's arm and walks him off the field.  
  
  < • > end < • >


End file.
